The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 2
The Wrath of Scarletose: Part 2 is the seventh episode of Evan Billion. Plot The last three minutes of the previous episode play, with the theme song following. The gang are falling into Lake Michigan, when Evan turns into Glider and saves them. They arrive in the middle of Michigan and Superior. They discuss a way to get back up, and do it. They are attacked by minions. The gang fight. Scarletose makes a plant fan and blows them out into an escape pod. Scarletose presses the button, and the two seperate. Kevin guides the pod to the upper part of Michigan, where Scarletose also lands. Scarletose and his minions unpack the stuff they boarded and start adapting to this part of Michigan. Kevin uses a plumber badge to try and track Scarletose, but him and his minions keep moving around. The group find Scarletose's group a couple of times, and they fight with Evan as Manymachine blasting electricity, but fail both times. The Billiontrix needs to charge. Evan and his group camp in a spot where Scarletose dropped some stuff, and he and Kevin discuss how to stop Scarletose. Evan turns into Stunner and uses his agility to quickly build a raft from a tree. They get in and sleep for an hour. They wake up and pack their stuff into the raft, and ride down a river. They spot Scarletose and try to be sneaky. Evan turns back to normal. Scarletose sets his palace down and runs away with most of his minions. Four of them are guarding the palace. Sharpoint sneaks up to them and slams them into each other. They enter. Meanwhile, Scarletose is shown stealing a lot of stuff, while going through humorous battles with people. Rocket flies the palace up, while the other three are throwing the stolen stuff out the window. Scarletose and his minions are shocked to see the palace gone, and the minions fly Scarletose up into the window of the palace. Evan turns into Stunner again, and fights with Sharpoint while Kevin tosses stuff out the window. The minions fly and catch stuff and bring them back in. Scarletose wins the battle and throws the four in the dungeon, although Rocket is hard to catch. Rocket gets a metal bracelet on his arm that makes him solid, so he cannot slip through the bars. Evan makes a trampoline to bounce on, when he accidentally bounces through the bars. He searches for the key, which is WAY harder than he thought, but he finds it and unlocks the dungeon, and the others come out. A minion sees this, and calls the others. Scarletose traps all of them in plants besides Rocket. Evan stuns Scarletose's leg, which makes him fall down when he tries to walk. He falls on Rocket's bracelet, breaking it. Scarletose falls all over the place, then on Rocket. He slips and falls out the window. The minions fly after them. Rocket lets them free. Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint *Other families stolen from Villains *Scarletose *Scarletose's Minions Aliens Used *Crablaster *Glider *Manymachine *Stunnerx2 Quotes *-Scarletose falls out window, and minions follow him- *Kevin: Hey, if that bracelet turns liquid into solid, what does it turn solid into? *-Evan puts on bracelet- *-Evan turns into gas- *-wind blows Evan out window- *Evan: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero